


Grievous Good

by innerbrat



Series: A Badly Broken Jedi Code [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Luke Skywalker's bad decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerbrat/pseuds/innerbrat
Summary: Confronting grief is the destiny of a Jedi(Music: Good Grief by Dessa)
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: A Badly Broken Jedi Code [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Grievous Good

Music: "Good Grief" by Dessa" ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Dessa-good-grief-lyrics))

[Dreamwidth](https://innerbrat.dreamwidth.org/721945.html)

[Tumblr](https://lycanfae.tumblr.com/post/631790259407044608/a-badly-broken-jedi-code-part-2-of-3-grievous)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ryfkah for a) convincing me that all Dessa songs are about Star Wars and b) very patiently watching like 4 iterations of this video while I made changes to just two seconds in the middle and constantly telling me "no this doesn't work, make it better" over and over again until it got better.


End file.
